tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Hart
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Evan William Hart was born on the 23rd of February 1986 in Navarre, Georgia to Katherine and Robert Hart, the middle of 3 kids. His parents died when he was 14, leaving his older sister, Layla, was left to care for Evan and his younger sister, Amber. Hit hard by their parents’ deaths, both emotionally and financially, Layla worked two jobs, and as soon as he could so did Evan. At the age of of 18, as soon as he could, he joined the Marines, believing it to be the best way to gain a decent amount of money. He went on 3 tours before he got injured and ended up with permanent nerve damage in his leg. This led to him being discharged. By this time, however, Amber had long since moved out, and Layla no longer needed any help. While the marines would no longer have him, he reckoned he could do well in law enforcement, after a fairly long job hunt, he took a job in Atlanta, where he worked up until the zombie virus first broke out. It was during his time at Atlanta PD he met Ian Hayes. He and Ian were together for five years before the outbreak, Evan practicaly helping to rise Ian's daughter, Iris, as she was only 2 when they met. During the outbreak, Evan was visiting Amber in Navarre while Ian stayed in Atlanta with his daughter. He first encountered a zombie in the form of his sister’s boyfriend, who went for Amber, before Evan, after warning him several times to back off, shot him in the leg. This obviously did nothing to stop the man who continued lurch at Amber, biting her before Evan managed to get in a head-shot. As Amber’s condition deteriorated shockingly quickly, news of the outbreak was on every channel, and the siblings knew exactly what would happen to her if she was allowed to die from the fever. While Amber asked for him to shoot her, Evan refused, insisting that there would or must be a cure. However, she passed away that night night, and Evan was forced to shoot her anyway, to ensure she didn’t return as a zombie. Evan is currently still searching for Ian and Iris, sure that, despite the odds, he is alive, and he just has to find them. Biography Pre-Outbreak Early Life Death of His Parents Service Move To Atlanta Outbreak Post-Outbreak Backpack Resources * Several lighters * Swiss army knife * Oxcarbazepine (nerve pain medication) Zhou, M; Chen, N; He, L; Yang, M; Zhu, C; Wu, F. (2013). Oxcarbazepine for neuropathic pain. (Last accessed 3rd Jan 2015.) * Paroxetine (PTSD medication) Marshall, RD; Beebe, KL; Oldham, M; Zaninelli, R. (2010). Efficacy and safety of paroxetine treatment for chronic PTSD: a fixed-dose, placebo-controlled study. (Last accessed 03rd Jan 2015.) * tba Weapons Sentimental Items Trivia * Evan appears to be the only character that ever refers to the walkers as "zombies"; they have been given various names other than "walkers", but no one else seems to actually refer to them as "zombies" other than Evan. **He does, however still refer to them as "walkers" on various occasions. * References *'NOTE 1:' I am no doctor, or veteran, I have no first hand experience with these subjects and don't pretend to, I have, however attempted to research for this character as best I can. Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Ex Marines Category:Ex Marine Category:Ex Military Category:Police Officers Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Grace01121922 Category:Honourably Discharged Category:English Speakers Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Sergeants Category:Jensen Ackles FC Category:Georgians Category:Depression Sufferers Category:PTSD Sufferers Category:Former Sergeants Category:Apocalypse Survivor Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead OC Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Veterans Category:Iraq War Veterans Category:Marines